slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:MlecznaKawka/Witam. Nie umiem tworzyć tytułów. Ruszcie tyłki i przeczytajcie zawartość, bo po samym nagłówku nic się nie dowiecie.
Ej, ej, ej! Słuchajcie ludziska! Moja dziwna wyobraźnia przedwczoraj znów przejęła stery i wytworzyła scenkę dość... Uroczą (seksów tu nie będzie, cholera, aseksualiści nie zrażać się początkiem. Dziękuję.), a że gryzie mnie ona od jakiegoś czasu, muszę, no cholera, MUSZĘ, ją gdzieś zapisać. A że charakter pisma mam wręcz taki, że jakby się was obudziło w nocy i dali przed mordę kartkę z moimi notatkami to byście się posikali ze strachu i zwymiotowali z obrzydzienia, to ufam najbardziej klawiaturze. Dobra, tam. A, jeszcze jedno. Jako, że jestem masochistką i robię się mokra, gdy facet się na mnie drze i jest w ogóle chamski, moim "love" jest Kazik. Także tego. W tej inscenizacji będzie występował on. Ale spoko, bez spiny, bez żyłki na czole, zluzować poślady, mam różne upodobania i Szataniel, nasz ukochany poeta, no-life oraz facet z dziwnymi okularami w moro też pociągają mnie jak psa kość (choć ta ostatnia dwójka trochę mniej. No sorry, wolę Świętą Trójcę), więc nie ma problemu. A jeśli ktoś by chciał (a pewnie nikt nie chce, bo nikt tego nie czyta), to mogę podstawić tam też te imiona. No. Tyle? Tyle. A jak nie, to potem to tutaj dodam, albo na końcu będzie postscriptum, bo mogę. To mój blog, cholera. **odcinek, który najpewniej odbędzie się w dalekiej przyszłości, kumacie, domek Kazika, z Demonem w kącie lampiącym się na nas jak na mięcho, bo tak.** ...' (szybko zerka na "Cytaty", by wiedzieć jak to napisać) ... OK. ''Sucrette: (Kastiel przyparł mnie do ściany tak, że jego ręce znajdowały się na wysokości mojej głowy)'' ''Sucrette: (Pocałował mnie namiętnie'' '''*kuźwa, nienawidzę tego wyrażenia, ale walić. Często pojawia się w grze. Wiecie jak mi pikawa wtedy chodzi?* bardziej na mnie napierając. Oddałam pocałunek.)'' Sucrette': (Może nie byłam w takim ekspertem jak on, ale się starałam.) ''Sucrette: (Chciałabym go kiedyś zapytać z iloma dziewczynami się umawiał. Zastanawiało mnie to od jakiegoś czasu...)'' ''Sucrette: (Kastiel przerwał moje rozmyślania, odpychając nas od ściany. Po chwili wylądowaliśmy na jego łóżku tak, że znalazłam się pod nim.)'' ''Sucrette: (Przez ten cały czas nie przerywał całowania mnie. ''*kumacie te powtórzenia? Ale cóż, staram się trzymać oryginału*) ''Sucrette: (Jednak zaraz przeniósł się z moich ust na policzek, schodząc niżej, na szyję.)'' ''Sucrette: (Z mojego gardła wydarł się pojedynczy, cichy jęk. Nie widziałam twarzy Kastiela, ale mogłabym się założyć, że właśnie się uśmiechnął.)'' ''Sucrette: (Czerwonowłosy'' *Su nigdy nie nazwała tak Kastiela, o ile dobrze pamiętam, ale ja tak zrobię. Czuję się taka "break the rules"* ''obsypywał gorącymi pocałunkami moją szyję i ramiona, a ja nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy zdążył odpiąć dwa górne guziki mojej koszuli.)'' ''Sucrette: (Gdy poczułam jego chłodne palce, które wdarły się pod materiał i teraz dotykały mojej talii, spięłam się lekko.)'' ''Sucrette: K-Kastiel... '' 'Sucrette': (Nie zareagował, więc podniosłam się i oparłam na łokciach.)'' ''Sucrette: Kastiel!'' ''Kastiel: Co jest?'' ''Sucrette: (Podniósł na mnie swój wzrok. Nigdy go jeszcze takiego nie widziałam. Moje policzki pokrył jeszcze większy rumieniec, niż poprzednio, o ile było to możliwe.)'' ''Sucrette: N... Nie sądzisz, że to jeszcze za wcześnie?'' ''Kastiel: O czym ty mówisz?'' ''Sucrette: No wiesz... Z-Zdaje mi się, że nie jesteśmy tak blisko...'' Kastiel: '...'' ''Sucrette': (Patrzył tak jeszcze na mnie przez chwilę, gdy na jego usta wdarł się zawadiacki uśmiech.) ''Kastiel: Boisz się mnie?'' ''Sucrette: N-Nie!'' ''Kastiel: Spokojnie, wiem o co Ci chodzi. Przecież nie chcę Cię skrzywdzić...'' ''Sucrette: (Byłam zaskoczona jego słowami. Aż nie mogę uwierzyć, że należą one do niego.)'' ''Kastiel: *uśmieszek* ... Taka dziewczynka jak ty nie wytrzymałaby tego.'' ''Sucrette: (I stary Kastiel znów wrócił.)'' ''Sucrette: (Czerwonowłosy patrzył się w moje oczy przez chwilę, dalej wisząc nade mną, po czym jego wzrok przeniósł się znów gdzieś na dół.)'' ''Kastiel: *uśmieszek* Jeśli chcesz, by do niczego nie doszło, lepiej zapnij tą bluzkę.'' ''Sucrette: (Kastiel zaśmiał się głośno, widząc jak moja twarz robi się maksymalnie czerwona i zszedł ze mnie, pozwalając, bym wyprostowała się szybko i w mgnieniu oka zapięła guziki.)'' '*** Dobra, oficjalnie ogłaszam wszem i wobec: pisze się tutaj STRASZNIE. Cholera, jak chcę coś zedytować to ta dziwna linia przed literami mi ucieka do Honolulu, jak się wracam, bo chcę coś dodać to, wraz ze wstawianiem nowych liter uciekają te już napisane, no szału można dostać, do diabła! Ja się w to nie babram więcej, piszę w Wordzie, potem kopiuję i wklejam tu, nie będzie mi życia utrudniać ta głupia strona, pierdzielę to wszystko. Po wyżaleniu się chciałam dodać: wyszło to cuś inaczej niż sobie wyobrażałam. Ale OK, nie skarżę się na moje dzieło, bo to nie wypada. Albo wiecie co? Walić. Napisałam to CHOLERNIE inaczej niż miałam w głowie. Znaczy, przebieg akcji został niby ten sam, ale... Czekajcie, Podsiadło wpierniczył się na playlistę na YT, zmienię, bo nie moje klimaty... Ale jakoś inaczej ubrałam to w słowa. Szczerze mówiąc myślałam nad tym w jacuzzi na basenie, ale to będzie nasz mały sekrecik. A dalszą wersję miałam w planach napisać jak po tym wszystkim wskakują do łóżka i się tulą (bo z jakiegoś powodu ona tam na chwilę nocuje. Nie pytajcie, sama jeszcze nie wymyśliłam wymówki. Może chciała przenocować u Rozy, ale ta dostała okresu/zawału/ciąży... A, nie wiem, nie wiem!), ale mi się nie chce dalej użerać z tym czymś, co nazywa się "Edytujesz: Blog użytkownika: Mleczna Kawka". Co z kolei przypomniało mi jak bardzo jestem niekreatywna jeśli chodzi o nazwy, ale cóż. Mogę robić co mi się podoba, dopóki to moje konto. Mogę nawet siebie nazwać "TrującaLudziomDupęDziołcha", a wam nic do tego. Dobra, koniec, bo moja chamskość powoli wychodzi na światło dzienne. A jeszcze byście mnie obrzucili zgniłymi jajami, a wiecie jak ciężko pozbyć się tego zapachu z włosów? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach